challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville Again/Question Time!
Question Time! is the seventh episode of Battle For Shopville Again. In this episode, the contestants take a quiz. Transcript *Kooky Cookie: How was that race? *Yolanda Yo-Yo: I liked it very much! Well, except for the spikes. *Strawberry Kiss: They weren't there when I ran the race. *Honey Hearts: I suppose they were there just to make it more challenging for you, Yolanda. *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Yeah, I suppose so. *(Announcer shows up.) *Announcer: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome back. We got eight of each kind of vote. *Announcer: Honey Hearts, you got two votes. Here is your cake. *(Cake gets tossed to Honey Hearts.) *Announcer: Kooky Cookie, June Balloon, and Jessicake, one of you will be eliminated. In a vote of 2-8, the last person safe is... *(TV displays votes) *Announcer: Kooky Cookie, with 4 votes. I'm sorry, June Balloon and Jessicake, but you have been eliminated with 7 and 8 votes, respectively. Any last words? *June Balloon and Jessicake: Goodbye. *Announcer: That's what I thought. *(June Balloon and Jessicake are sent to the TLC.) The contest *Announcer: These are your current scores: #Lippy Lips - 52 #Chico Pyramid - 44 #Yolanda Yo-Yo - 39 #Kooky Cookie - 36 #Honey Hearts - 11 #Strawberry Kiss - 3 *Announcer: This will be the last episode with points. After this episode, the points are gone. *Announcer: We got lots of complaints about the contests being too hard, so we're making this next one easier. It's a quiz about various object shows. There will be 15 questions. Be warned: Some questions are harder than others, and some may even be trick questions! #What was the order in which the contestants were eliminated in the first season of BFDI? #Who was eliminated in episode 9 of Inanimate Insanity II? #Which episode of BOTO featured a rival object show entitled Battle of the Objects? (You can answer with the episode number, the episode title, or both.) #Which two contestants were eliminated in episode 11 of Object Mayhem? #According to the trailer for Object Madness episode 2, which Team B contestant actually wants to be eliminated? #Who was the last color standing in the paintbrush tag game in episode 3 of The Color Challenge? #What was Puffball's last line in BFDIA? #In what episode of Inanimate Insanity was Nick-Le first introduced? #In episode 6 of BOTO, two recommended characters got 11 votes each. Which two were they? #Who were the three guest judges in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4? #Which team did David join in BFDI? #In episode 24 of BFDI, we saw three commercials in a row: a commercial for the No More Advertisements Foundation, a Yellow Face commercial for Non-Slip Shoes So Ha!, and a Blocky's Funny Doings International prank on the Announcer. In what order were they shown? #In which episode of BOTO did Baguette first mention his father Croissant? #According to the Yellow Face commercial in BFDI 7, none of the people who bought the Bubble Transformer said they didn't like it. Why was that? #Object Trek was originally going to go by another name before h≡r learned that the other name was taken. What was the other name? *Announcer: Send in your answers by November 12th. Well, what are you waiting for? GO! Results *Announcer: We've decided to end this one early. Everybody turned in answers. You get points depending on your score. These are your scores currently: #Chico Pyramid - 59 #Lippy Lips - 54 #Yolanda Yo-Yo - 46 #Kooky Cookie - 41 #Honey Hearts - 14 #Strawberry Kiss - 14 *Announcer: So, it looks like Strawberry Kiss, Honey Hearts, Kooky Cookie, and Yolanda Yo-Yo are up for elimination. Click here to vote. Voting ends November 13th. Epilogue *Lippy Lips: Maybe I shouldn't have picked Strawberry Kiss to rejoin. Maybe I should've picked Lala Lipstick. *Honey Hearts: (slaps Lippy Lips) OMG, Lippy! Please tell me you did not like, just say that. You should, like, know how I feel about Lala Lipstick. (pushes Lippy Lips into the lava pool from challenge 3) *Chico Pyramid: Honey Hearts, what the sharpener has happened to you? You're starting to get a little too kissy! *Strawberry Kiss: (slaps Chico Pyramid) Don't call me Kissy!